Determinando Grandes Cambios
by Caribelleih
Summary: Harry se da cuenta que, con sólo una noche, su vida puede cambiar exponencialmente. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: Determinando Grandes Cambios.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Rating**: R.

**Parejas**: Harry/Draco.

**Warnings**: DH Spoilers, pero ignora el epílogo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Harry se da cuenta que, con sólo una noche, su vida puede cambiar exponencialmente.

**Nota de la Autora**: Oneshot escrito porque estaba aburrida. Se puede decir que fue un desafío que le pedí a mi hermana, aunque yo escogí cuáles escenas usar de las que ella me proporcionó. Tal vez algún día pueda haber una secuela con Draco's POV, pero no prometo nada.

_**Determinando Grandes Cambios**_

Despertarse ese día para Harry significó un cambio total en su vida. Nadie pensaría que sólo con abrir los ojos un soleado día de mayo todo cambiaría como si de repente hubiera entrado en un mundo paralelo. Pero ahí estaba, su mundo completamente transformado, él era la prueba de que sí ocurría.

Aunque, si era sincero, debía decir que comenzó más suave de lo que se podría haber esperado… si se lo hubiese esperado, claro. Ni si quiera en sus más creativas ilusiones habría podido imaginarse algo como eso. Pero, para Harry, su mundo giraba diferente al de todos, lo sabía desde que cuando tenía once años entró al mundo de la magia y le dijeron que era famoso porque había matado al Gran Señor Oscuro.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido ayer. Cuando se había despertado no había abierto los ojos de inmediato, porque estaba cómodo. Quería seguir durmiendo porque estaba tibio y algo suave se presionaba contra él. No recordaba haber dormido con nadie, pero se sentía agradable, así que suspiró suavemente y un agradable aroma lleno sus fosas nasales. Quien sea que tenía al lado olía bastante bien. A jabón y champú lujoso.

Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de abrir los ojos. La dulce comodidad e ignorancia en la que había estado flotando cuando se despertó salió volando como las lechuzas después de entregar una carta y la realidad lo golpeó casi con la misma potencia que el dolor de cabeza que sintió.

Obviamente, nunca se había podido acostar con _él_ si no hubiese estado borracho.

Se lamió los labios ligeramente observando su alrededor. Tal vez podría hacer como si nunca nada hubiera pasado y la persona con la que había tenido sexo nunca sabría que lo había tenido con él. Sólo necesitaba desenredarse de su cuerpo, vestirse, e irse como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Claro, el destino tenía que ser el bastardo desgraciado que era cuando se trataba de Harry, y éste se dio cuenta que estaban, en realidad, en su cama.

Obviamente no podía huir de su propia casa.

_Me pregunto si se despierta si me separo de él._

Siendo completamente honesto, debía admitir que sentía demasiada aprensión por cómo reaccionaría su compañero de cama si despertaba y lo encontraba con él, desnudos y en su casa, así que prefería mantenerse enrollado a su cuerpo si eso significaba atrasar los gritos y hechizos que seguramente serían lanzados.

Quería quitarse el dolor de cabeza, pero no se atrevía a mover los brazos que abrazaban el otro cuerpo para buscar su varita. Las consecuencias iban a ser horribles.

Luego se preguntó cuánto tiempo dudaría antes de despertar. Tenía un raro sabor en la boca y las mantas a su alrededor estaban desarregladas en las piernas de ambos de una esclavizante forma, además que sentía una extraña sustancia en su estomago que le indicaba que no habían usado ningún encantamiento para limpiarse los rastros de la noche anterior.

El día había comenzado _maravillosamente_.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero había un gran hoyo en su memoria, y le dolía demasiado el cerebro como para estar presionándolo inmoderadamente. Lo mejor era esperar hasta que se tomara la poción que le quitara la resaca. No recordaba haberse emborrachado de esa manera desde hacía un muy buen tiempo.

_Y siempre ha habido consecuencias desastrosas cuando te embriagas. Deberías entender la indirecta y no volver a probar alcohol._

La cabeza presionada contra su cuello se movió un poco y Harry aguantó la respiración esperando un grito, pero sólo escuchó un suave suspiro.

Harry parpadeó.

Era cierto que no lo podía ver a la cara, pero nunca pensó que él fuera la clase de persona que le gustaba acurrucarse con alguien, porque eso es lo que estaban haciendo, aunque fuese algo subconsciente y se hubiesen acercado por el alcohol, la felicidad después del orgasmo, y el sueño.

Sabía que Malfoy estaba despierto.

Y por la forma en la que se tensó, él también sabía que Harry estaba despierto.

Ninguno se movió por unos minutos, pero luego Malfoy se comenzó a separar de Harry y éste, tragándose el nudo de la garganta que le había aparecido, despegó sus brazos de su suave piel. _Demasiado suave._

Malfoy lentamente se enderezó un poco y levantó la cabeza y Harry la bajó al mismo tiempo y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Si no hubiese sido por la situación tan delicada en la que estaban, Harry se hubiera reído por la forma en la que los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron y su boca se abrió. Su expresión de shock duró los segundos suficientes para que se viera más graciosa aún, antes de que reaccionara y se sentara de golpe, agarrando las sábanas para cubrirse.

Un gesto bastante estúpido según Harry, porque ya habían llegado al punto donde se habían visto todo, pero si Malfoy se sentía más seguro así, Harry lo iba a dejar con su ilusión.

—Q-qué… t-tú… yo-yo —Al parecer Malfoy estaba demasiado impresionado y desconcertado como para que palabras con sentido salieran de sus labios. Harry respiró profundamente y se sentó, suponía que tenía que ser él el que abriera la conversación.

—Parece que ayer bebimos más de la cuenta —fue lo único que dijo, y eso fue suficiente para despertar a Malfoy, que dejo de abrir la boca intentando hacer que saliera algo con sentido y lo miró con tal odio y rabia que Harry se sorprendió que no hubiera muerto allí mismo.

—¡POTTER! —tronó, y Harry vio maravillado como del pálido verdoso que el rostro de Malfoy se había vuelto cuando lo vio, se estaba convirtiendo en un rosado brillante—. ¿CÓMO DIABLOS HICISTE PARA QUE ME ACOSTARA CONTIGO? ¡¿FUE ALGO QUE LE ECHASTE A MI BEBIDA?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

_Aquí vienen los gritos._

—¿Yo? ¿_YO_? ¿ACASO CREES QUE _YO_ QUERRÍA ACOSTARME _CONTIGO_, MALFOY?

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, DEGENERADO! —la respiración de Malfoy se volvía más y más frenética y parecía que le costaba respirar. Harry temía que había comenzado a hiperventilar—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Potter, para que terminásemos en una cama, _juntos_ y _desnudos_?

—¿Por qué crees que yo hice algo, Malfoy? Seguro fuiste tú, pequeña zorra, el que vino detrás de mí para…

—¡Retráctate! —el gritó de Malfoy le sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta que Draco lo había golpeado hasta que un ardor en su mejilla le demostró que acababa de ser abofeteado—. Nunca caería tan bajo como para perseguirte o acostarme contigo, Potter.

—Parece que ya lo hiciste.

Los dos se miraron con odio por largos minutos. Sinceramente, Harry no había querido que las cosas comenzaran tan horriblemente, pero con Malfoy todo siempre terminaba igual.

—Eres asqueroso, Potter —gruñó Malfoy entre dientes, apretando más la sábana entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos brillantes y Harry temía que comenzara a llorar—. Lárgate de mi cama.

—En realidad, esta es _mi_ cama.

Malfoy abrió aún más los ojos y escaneó la habitación por completo, por la forma en la que sus hombros cayeron, debía sentirse ofendido. Harry se lamió los labios esperando otra cachetada.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Los dos somos adultos, ¿de acuerdo? —comenzó pasándose varias veces la mano por el cabello al ver que Malfoy parecía demasiado impresionado como para llegar de nuevo a la violencia física—. Obviamente aquí los dos consentimos el tener… tener… _relaciones_ —fue lo más que pudo conseguir—. Así que de nada sirve que comencemos a echarnos la culpa mutuamente.

La mirada de Malfoy le decía que le echaba toda la culpa a él.

—Lo que sea —dijo, y para sorpresa de Harry, se puso aún más rojo—. ¿Dónde está mi varita? —preguntó inclinando el rostro y el flequillo cubrió su rostro.

Harry suspiró y miró alrededor. Ni siquiera se veía ropa cerca.

—No lo sé.

Se levantó y abrió el armario, buscando algo para vestirse. Se colocó unos pantalones ligeros que tenía para pijama y vio a Malfoy. Se veía bastante pequeño y vulnerable en la gran cama con doseles de Harry.

—Espera aquí mientras buscó las varitas y… —Malfoy apretó más la sábana y Harry carraspeó—. Y tu ropa.

En ese momento amaba la excusa que le permitía alejarse de su habitación. Estar con Malfoy en esos momentos no era en absoluto una muy buena idea, estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido una varita entonces, le hubiera lanzado uno de esos desagradables hechizos oscuro que seguro sabría.

Cuando llegó a la sala sólo se encontró con unas cuantas cosas tiradas y el sofá completamente desarreglado, con sus cojines regados por el suelo. Al parecer habían comenzado allí y Harry enrojeció un poco más. Las varitas estaban en el suelo al lado, pero no había rastro alguno sobre las ropas que llevaban la noche anterior.

Regresó a la habitación.

—No encuentro tus ropas —dijo Harry en cuanto entró. Malfoy ahora tenía los pies fuera de la cama, pero seguía apretando la sábana contra su pecho—. Creo que debimos haberla desaparecido.

Malfoy se veía completamente destrozado. Suspiró con dolor y extendió su mano, y Harry le entregó la varita. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, Draco jugaba con la madera en sus manos ligeramente y no parecía estar muy apurado por ver a la cara a Harry.

—Potter —la voz de Malfoy sorprendió a Harry por su suavidad—. Creo… Necesito que me prestes algo —dijo en algo menos que un murmullo, y Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharlo.

—Si, claro. Espera —dijo parpadeando y coloreándose un poco. No había pensado en eso—. Buscaré algo.

Fue por segunda vez al armario y revolvió un poco.

—Espero que no te importe usar algo muggle, Malfoy. Sólo tengo eso limpio y el uniforme —le tendió unos vaqueros y una camiseta y Malfoy miró las prendas de ropa con sospecha—. No muerden —le aseguró Harry.

—No, al menos las ropas no —dijo y le arrancó de las manos las telas. Harry se preguntó qué había querido decir con eso, pero luego vio el cuello de Malfoy lleno de pequeñas marquitas rojas y algunas hasta moradas y enrojeció. Malfoy siguió mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Dónde está el baño, Potter?

—Por Merlín, Malfoy. Creo que ya te he visto desnudo, ¿sabes?

Harry se quiso tragar las palabras en cuanto vio como todo el color desaparecía de la piel de Malfoy, antes de que este apretara más la sábana contra él como si quisiera unirse a ella. La cabeza de Draco se bajó de nuevo.

—Lo-lo siento —dijo Harry carraspeando un poco—. No debí haber dicho eso.

—No, no debiste —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

—Ahí está el baño —le indicó una puerta a la derecha del armario y Malfoy se enrolló mejor la sábana a su alrededor antes de precipitarse hacía la habitación como un huracán. La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

_El peor comienzo que se podía tener._

Cuando Malfoy salió del baño, Harry tardó unos momentos en reconocerlo. Se veía completamente diferente a como siempre andaba vestido, con sus túnicas de alta costura. Ahora usando unos jeans y una camiseta se veía mucho más accesible, y hasta atractivo. Por supuesto, Harry nunca dudó de lo atractivo que era Malfoy en cualquier circunstancia, pero ahora… brillaba más.

—Potter, no esperes esta ropa de regreso —dijo Malfoy arreglándose un poco el cabello. Al parecer estar en el baño lo había ayudado a recoger sus emociones y a ser él de nuevo. Miró a Harry con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre—. Espero que sepas que no puedes hablar de esto.

Harry se preguntaba si el Draco que había tenido hace unos minutos en su cama, era el mismo con el que estaba hablando ahora. Seguro había sido un momento muy vulnerable para Malfoy y seguro se odiaba por habérselo mostrado a Harry.

—No lo iba a hacer.

—Bien —dijo asintiendo—. No es necesario que me acompañes, sé dónde queda la salida —dijo acercándose a la puerta para salir del cuarto de Harry—. Nos vemos en la Academia.

Con eso Harry lo vio desaparecer y luego escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse.

Después fue que se dio cuenta que su estomago aún estaba lleno de semen.

El lunes por la mañana Harry se preguntó cómo se sentiría ver de nuevo a Malfoy. No había podido dejar de pensar en él, y algunos recuerdos de la noche que pasaron juntos habían aparecido durante el día anterior.

Se había percatado que el sonrojo que había cubierto a Draco aquella mañana, siempre estaba cubriendo su rostro cuando Harry lo había besado o tocado y acariciado.

—¡Harry! —la voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se giró para encontrarse a su amigo—. ¿Qué ocurrió contigo el sábado? Hermione y yo te estábamos esperando para tomar una copa juntos al final, pero ya te habías ido y nadie supo decirnos cuándo.

Fue en ese momento que Harry recordó que se había perdido de una tradición que Ron, Hermione y él habían comenzado a tener siempre la noche de cada Aniversario. Era un simple gesto, los tres se juntaban y bebían un vaso de champagne de un solo trago, celebrando y al mismo tiempo no por todos aquellos que murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—Lo siento —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Regresé a casa. Había demasiado movimiento en el Ministerio y realmente toda esa gente intentando hablarme o saludarme me agotó.

No era la verdad, porque no recordaba cómo había salido del Ministerio, pero eso Ron no tenía que saberlo. Por supuesto, no es como que le fuera a decir que esa noche la había pasado teniendo sexo con Malfoy como un salvaje. Aún le dolían algunos músculos, y ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que debió haber hecho con él.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en el hombro—. Te entiendo. A veces no sé cómo soportas toda la atención. Es sólo que nos preocupaste.

—Si, lo sé —dijo suspirando.

—¿Vamos? —dijo señalando la puerta. Harry asintió y comenzaron a caminar—. Es sólo que nos preocupamos un poco porque te fuiste sin despedirte. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero aún así…

Ron se calló abruptamente y Harry lo miró, preguntándose por qué. Ron miraba fijamente algo frente a él y Harry siguió la línea de su mirada. Malfoy estaba apoyado a un lado del marco de la puerta del salón donde tenían clases a esa hora. Los miraba sin expresiones, pero su cuerpo se veía algo tenso en vez de relajado. Harry tragó.

—Potter, Weasley —dijo como saludo, enderezándose—. Quisiera hablar contigo —se dirigió completamente a Harry con la última frase, sin dejar lugar a dudas con quién hablaba.

—Sí, y yo quisiera que no estuvieras aquí. Al parecer no todos podemos tener lo que deseamos —Malfoy se tensó aún más cuando escuchó lo que dijo Ron, pero no le respondió y siguió mirando a Harry en cambio.

Harry lo miró seriamente. Casi podía diferenciar un brillo de súplica en su mirada.

—Ron —lo llamó suavemente—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Adelántate.

—Pero Harry —comenzó mirándolo sorprendido—. Es Draco Malfoy, quién sabe qué puede hacerte–

—Creo que puedo encargarme yo solo de él —dijo Harry mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. Ron suspiró y lo miró.

—Está bien, lo que sea —dijo comenzando a caminar hacía el salón—. Te advierto, Malfoy, si intentas una sola de tus sucias artimañas Slytherin voy a–

—Ron.

Ron suspiró y empujó a Draco con el hombro cuando pasó a su lado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Escucha, pienso que lo mejor es hacer como que nada sucedió. Sólo tenemos que ignorarnos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora durante todo este tiempo, nada del otro mundo y tal vez–

—Ya se han publicado las parejas para los siguientes meses —dijo, y Harry pudo ver ahora una expresión sombría en su rostro, Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle qué diablos tenía que ver eso con nada, hasta que la luz se encendió en su cabeza y los ojos se le abrieron enormes.

—¿Acaso…?

Malfoy sólo asintió.

Harry y Draco eran pareja durante los próximos meses hasta que hicieran un cambio de nuevo.

—Malfoy, espera. ¡Detente! —la voz de Harry al menos sirvió para calmarlo y Harry se preguntó si se molestaría mucho si le quitaba la varita. Estaba desconfiando de la manera en la que Malfoy seguía moviéndola.

—¿_QUÉ_? —preguntó Malfoy molesto, apretando los dientes. Con el cabello completamente mojado por la lluvia, Draco parecía un simple gatito mojado refunfuñando.

—No la muevas así, sólo te vas a sacar un ojo —dijo rodando los ojos, extendiendo la mano para agarrarle la muñeca—. Haz así, suavemente y-

—¡No me toques! —exclamó Malfoy con un grito ahogado, separándose de él como si quemara.

Harry suspiró. Durante las muchas semanas que había estado como pareja de Draco en los entrenamientos y en los simulacros, se había dado cuenta que cada vez que lo rozaba sin querer, lo tocaba por algo o se le acercaba demasiado, Malfoy tenía la tendencia de saltar con un grito y alejarse de él como si fuese la peste y lo fuese a contaminar, por lo general seguido por un sonrojo brillante y un abucheo de alguno de sus compañeros por ser escandaloso y temer que Harry le hiciese daño.

Harry intentaba entender porqué después de un mes de haber despertado en la misma cama, aún tenía ese instinto.

Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que él mismo había comenzado a ver a Malfoy de una manera completamente diferente a la de antes. Ahí era donde había cambiado todo.

Como por ejemplo, ahora sabía exactamente de qué manera el flequillo claro de Draco caía suavemente sobre su rostro, o como arrugaba la nariz cuando pensaba y creía que nadie lo veía, o como sus pestañas tendían a cerrarse cuando estaba en una clase especialmente aburrida, o como ahora ya no respondía a cada desafío con un insulto y como dejaba de meterse con Ron o con alguien más. Sabía que le gustaba mucho el té, que le gustaba tomarlo con pastelitos de nata y que le gustaba usar el color blanco tanto como el negro.

Que ahora no era el mismo mocoso que antes y que, por supuesto, ya no parecía odiarlo igual que antes.

Claro, las fantasías no ayudaban en nada, llenando sus sueños con imágenes de una boca rosada rodeando su pene, o de unas manos suaves y blancas acariciando sus pectorales, o de una lengua roja y juguetona trazando formas variadas y sin sentido sobre su ombligo. También recordaba (porque él sabía que eran recuerdos de esa noche que pasaron juntos) su suave culo entre sus manos, la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba cuando entraba en él, y los ligeros sonidos y gemidos que soltaba que hacían que la sangre explotara en sus venas y se despertara con una mano en su entrepierna, frotando y frotando hasta que tenía el orgasmo.

Y dormía otra vez para que sucediera lo mismo.

Harry casi agradecía que estuvieran afuera mientras llovía y el agua helada que caía sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí, está bien —dijo al final Harry, alejándose un poco de él—. Sabes, no iba a violarte por tocarte un brazo, Malfoy. Deja de ser un paranoico.

Malfoy lo miró con exasperación y un poquito de pánico. Seguro porque había insinuado algo sobre _lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Harry odiaba que le prohibieran algo… Le daban ganas de hacerlo con más ganas.

—¿Por qué querías practicar este encantamiento afuera, de todas maneras? —preguntó Draco cambiando por completo el tema—. Me estoy congelando en esta mierda. Esta maldita agua está jodidamente helada.

Malfoy también decía muchas groserías.

—Pensé que te ayudaría, no sabía que iba a comenzar a llover —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Una última vez.

—Potter. No puedo, ¿está bien? No voy a poder hacerlo, así que sólo ríndete —los hombros de Malfoy cayeron con su veredicto.

—Necesitas realizar este encantamiento, Malfoy. Todos los Aurores pueden hacerlo —dijo Harry inflexible.

—No todos.

—Deja de refunfuñar e inténtalo de nuevo. Esta vez piensa en el recuerdo más feliz que tienes.

—Yo no refunfuño, Potter —dijo Malfoy cerrando los ojos aún así, respirando profundamente como le había enseñado Harry.

La verdad es que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de porqué seguía con esa locura de practicar ese encantamiento con ese clima. Sólo quería hacerlo, no era una muy buena razón, pero era la que tenía. Así que ahora se encontraban en ese momento calados hasta los huesos mientras a Malfoy se le ocurría un buen recuerdo que funcionara.

—¿Ya tienes el recuerdo? —preguntó Harry, sin poder evitar acercársele un poco hasta sentir el suave temblor en el cuerpo de Malfoy. Draco asintió y contuvo la respiración de una forma que hizo que a Harry le vibrara el cuerpo—. Ahora déjalo fluir, y haz en encantamiento.

Con otro escalofrío, Draco asintió.

—Expecto Patronum —invocó Malfoy, y la forma en la que lo conjuró sorprendió a Harry. No lo hizo gritando, ni lo dijo duramente como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Fue con una voz suave, pero aún así firme.

De la varita de Draco salió una trasparente forma plateada, que cada vez se volvía más sólida, hasta que Harry estaba seguro de qué forma había tomado.

Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente y su boca formó una ligera 'o'. Luego su expresión cambió a una fácil sonrisa y sus ojos se suavizaron, extendiendo una mano para que su patronus la olisqueara.

El gran puma plateado se acercó a él, pegó su hocico a la mano de Draco, antes de fundirse en la brisa.

Harry sonrió y un extraño orgullo cálido se expandió por todo su cuerpo como una manta.

—¡Mierda! —la voz de Malfoy quebró la poca concentración que Harry estaba teniendo en ese momento. Había estado intentando distraerse, y por todos los medios _no mirar _a Draco Malfoy mientras se cambiaba. Pero todo su esfuerzo se había ido por el caño.

Así que con la excusa a mano, giró el rostro.

Malfoy estaba de pie frente a su casillero, moviendo la varita de un lado a otro, para luego cerrarlo de golpe y recoger la ropa mojada del suelo, comenzando a secarla con fuertes encantamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry lamiéndose los labios al verlo y cerrándose el cierre del pantalón. Podía ver las gotitas de agua que viajaban por la piel de la espalda de Draco, más abajo y más abajo, y tenía tantas ganas de lamerlas y-

—Olvidaba que ya había usado mi ropa de cambio hoy —dijo Malfoy mirándolo altaneramente, luego frunciendo el ceño al ver cómo Harry lo miraba a _él_—. No recordaba que tú estúpido amigo había explotado su caldero por intentar sabotear el mío, lanzándome su peligrosa poción encima.

Harry sonrió como pidiendo indulgencia. A veces Ron se dejaba llevar. Malfoy sólo rodó los ojos y siguió con su trabajo de intentar secar su ropa.

—Si quieres puedo prestarte algo —le ofreció—. Siempre tengo un par extra.

Draco se enderezó y lo miró por largos segundos.

—¿Te das cuenta que si sigues así me vas a regalar todo tu guardarropas? —le preguntó sacudiéndose el cabello con un movimiento de la cabeza, ya que una de sus manos agarraba la toalla y la otra estaba ocupada con su varita.

Harry se sonrojó y no sólo por lo que Malfoy había dicho. Luego se reprendió por pensar que ese gesto había sido uno entre uno sexy y uno adorable.

—No te lo estoy regalando, es un préstamo —dijo poniéndose la camisa rápidamente para distraerse.

—Lo que sea —dijo tendiendo una mano con arrogancia, y cuando Harry le entregó el pantalón y la camiseta, Draco sonrió malicioso—. Sabes que no voy a devolvértela.

Harry se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, porque realmente no le importaba demasiado y, mientras cerraba su casillero, pensó que al menos su ropa tenía más suerte que él, porque Malfoy no brincaba cada vez que la tocaba. Se giró para decirle algo, pero lo que vio hizo que se le perdieran las palabras antes de decirlas.

Malfoy estaba de espaldas a él, subiéndose suavemente los pantalones (que le quedaban un poco grandes en la cintura), pero Harry tuvo una gran visión de su perfecto y suave y adorable trasero antes de ser escondido. Harry sintió cómo la sangre viajaba al sur y sin hacer escala.

Los músculos de la espalda de Draco se tensaron cuando levantó los brazos para colocarse la camisa y Harry pudo ver unos pequeños pezones rosados con los que había estado soñando las últimas semanas con lamer cubiertos con crema batida, antes de que Draco se girara y lo mirara ultrajado.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un gracioso tono rosado.

—Potter, te agradecería que le enviaras tus libidinosas miradas a alguien más —dijo cerrando el casillero de golpes antes de alejarse a zancadas de la habitación.

Harry respiró profundamente y se frotó los ojos, acomodándose los anteojos después. Todo se hacía cada vez más difícil.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —lo llamó alcanzándolo por los pasillos. Draco no se giró siquiera, ni disminuyó el paso, caminando como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo… Que en este caso, si estaba pasando—. ¡Malfoy, estoy intentando hablar contigo!

—Y yo te estoy intentando ignorar, veamos quién gana —dijo Malfoy apretando los dientes y aumentándole velocidad a sus zancadas.

Hasta que Harry se cansó y lo agarró por el brazo, deteniéndolo y volteándolo con un movimiento rápido hasta dejarlo frente a él.

—Malfoy… Draco, si no te detienes, voy a lanzarte un hechizo que logrará que lo hagas a juro—le dedicó el suficiente tono amenazante como para que Malfoy no pensara que estaba jugando.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —siseó entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Hizo el amago para agarrar su varita, pero Harry lo detuvo con su otra mano, apretándole la muñeca—. ¡Potter, no me toques!

—Malfoy, te he tocado mucho más que esto y lo sabes, así que cállate —dijo Harry respirando profundo—. Necesito decirte algo, y necesito que lo escuches muy bien.

—Pues entonces habla y terminemos con esto —Malfoy aún luchaba por soltarse, pero con un movimiento brusco por parte de Harry que hizo que se le doblaran los brazos, se detuvo, mirándolo con odio e impotencia y vulnerabilidad que hizo que el estomago de Harry diera un brinco.

—Bien —dijo al final, aligerando la presión en su piel. Seguro quedaba marcado sólo con eso—. Estoy cansado de que siempre estés huyendo de mí, Draco y la ver–

—Yo no huyo de ti —lo interrumpió Draco ofendido.

—Lo haces, cada vez que me acerco sales huyendo como si tuviera una enfermedad o te quemara con sólo estar cerca de ti, y francamente ya me está hartando —atrajo repentinamente el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, hasta que sus pechos quedaron juntos y podían sentirse 

completamente—. Estoy seguro que tú sientes la tensión sexual que flota en el aire alrededor de nosotros con la misma eficacia que yo. También estoy seguro que has recordado más cosas desde esa noche, porque yo también lo he hecho, y no estoy tan adverso a la idea de intentar algo más.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Draco siseando. Pero estaba rojo de nuevo y su respiración venía en pequeños jadeos. Sus ojos parecían estar estancados en los de Harry y había tantas emociones volando en ellos que a Harry le era difícil reconocerlas todas.

—Es en serio, Draco —dijo, y ahora giró un poco su rostro hasta estar a escasos centímetros del suyo, aspirando su entrecortada respiración—. Quisiera comprobar a dónde nos llevaría esto.

Acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Draco, y olió profundamente su aroma. Era el mismo olor que había sentido en su cama y su almohada el día en que despertó con él, un olor puramente de Draco. Sus labios recorrieron la suave mejilla y sintió su calor, e inclinó un poco el rostro, esperando por saber cómo Draco iba a reaccionar, y si lo iba a empujar o no.

Draco lo sorprendió agradablemente al acercar su boca a la suya y besarlo como si quisiera tragárselo. Harry le respondió besándolo hasta que le quitó el aliento. El sabor de Draco era aún más increíble, también la sedosidad de su lengua, y el calor de su boca.

Y Draco era un jodido buen besador, pero Harry era el que lo quería dejar temblando con anhelo y deseo y necesidad, sonrosado y con ojos oscuros por la lujuria. Así que se esforzó más en el beso y fue recompensado con pequeños gemidos que le recordaron la forma en la que Draco gemía cuando alguna zona endógena de su cuerpo era tratada con besos y caricias. Mordisqueó un poco su labio y un ronco gemido salió de los labios de Draco.

Harry se separó lo suficiente de Draco para terminar el beso, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus labios dejaran de tocarlo.

—¿Qué dices?

Malfoy lo miró con lo que Harry había querido que lo viera desde hacía semanas atrás y Harry sólo pudo tragar duro y esperar una respuesta.

—Creo que acepto salir contigo, Harry. Pero yo escojo el lugar.

Ese pequeño gesto de querer demostrar que Draco era un Malfoy hizo que Harry se derritiera por dentro. Malfoy era adorable, así que para aceptar su condición, acercó sus labios a los de Draco y se dispuso a quitarle el poco aliento que aún le quedaba.

El mundo cambiaba bastante con pocas acciones.

_Pero eso no significa que siempre cambien para mal._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
